Orphic
by kickasskunoichi
Summary: There wasn't urgency in his movements as he climbed on top of her, not when time had stilled for them. He lay in between her, lips finding her own once more. As they built the heated kiss, mouths sliding and caressing each other's, he began to sensually rock his hips against hers. Oneshot. Warning: mature content.
**A/N: Inspired by the song I Found by Amber Run. Go listen to it while you read or else it's just not the same!**

 **Orphic - mysterious and entrancing, beyond ordinary understanding**

* * *

 _I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
right in front of me_

 _._

He had been sure he'd never love again.

Though the massacre of his family had riled his anger, causing him to swear vengeance, after, there had been nothing. He had been left numb of emotion, not even a sliver of feeling in the depths of his soul. Sasuke didn't know what he was supposed feel. He didn't know _how_.

But now he felt even more violently than before.

And he was breathless with the knowledge that he was still capable of it. That Sakura had been the one to provoke this sort of reaction from him. Not from surprise, but in wonder and awe.

They were in his bedroom, afternoon sunlight filtering through the window. Slowly, as if time was a delicate thing they did not wish to break, the two kissed, hands wandering over each other's bodies with little restraint.

His heart beat furiously in his chest, breath catching as it mingled with Sakura's. It was almost too intense, but he did not want to stop.

It had been long since he had last felt, but he didn't remember it being this overwhelming. As Sakura helped him tug off his shirt, he saw that she, too, sensed the thick ardour surrounding them.

They did not speak, their eyes conveying everything they felt. Sasuke pulled her shirt over her head, heart thundering even faster against his ribcage as he took her in, the new skin now revealed to him not enough. He wanted more.

Leaning to kiss her neck, her jaw, his hand rubbed her side before raising it to the clasp at her back. Their breath was coming out quickly, harsh pants that seemed to mirror each other.

He was impassioned, but it was more than that. It flooded his veins, almost too much to bear. Still, he did not stop, wasn't sure he could anymore.

Her clasp came undone, and Sasuke stared down at her, trying to still his breathing to no avail. They were so close, a whisper apart, that she did not feel uncomfortable baring herself to him.

His lone hand cupped her mound, the flesh soft and firm in his grasp. He bent to kiss her again, slow and inexperienced but it took her breath away none the less. Sasuke experimentally squeezed her breast, gaining a whimper from Sakura. He grew more confident with each touch, thumb flicking over her nipple to harden the pink bud, almost the same shade as her hair.

She gripped his arm as he kissed and licked his way down to her collarbone, where he sucked, teasing the skin there before he got any further. Just when she was about to let her impatience get the best of her, he moved down and took her sensitive peak in his mouth. She let out an unhindered sound, fingers gripping his hair as he applied more pressure, gently raking his teeth and tongue until she was mewling underneath him.

Sasuke kissed the underside of her breast before he lifted his head, staring directly into her green eyes in a way that caused her to blush. His hand rested on her hip, thumb rubbing soothing circles on her flushed skin. Her eyes locked on his, and she realised he was trying to display everything he could not say. Her breath caught.

Sakura thought how much better these unspoken words were than her confessions to him over and over again in the past. They had never been quite right, not enough to convey exactly what she had felt.

She understood the extent of his emotions, for she felt the same. To tell him, she lightly kissed his lips, tears brimming her eyes.

"Thank you," he said, voice hoarse from unuse and something else.

Hand around her waist, he lifted her into his arms. In one quick motion only nin could obtain, Sasuke took her to the bed, laying her on his covers while he stepped out of his trousers.

There wasn't urgency in his movements as he climbed on top of her, not when time had stilled for them. He lay in between her, lips finding her own once more. As they built the heated kiss, mouths sliding and caressing each other's, he began to sensually rock his hips against her. The friction was delicious, and his pleasure spiked as he felt her moving against him too.

Their kisses turned fervour, movements jerkier as she gripped the base of his neck to ensure he was close to her. He thought how he could go on like this forever, but no, he needed more, needed to be filled with the feeling and her.

She whimpered when he stopped moving, and amusement ghosted his lips at her impatience. He was not cruel, however, and helped her out of her clothes until only one garment remained.

Before he could rid her of her panties, she cupped the bulge in his boxers, her grip hesitant but determined. Sasuke repressed a groan, the sound caught in the back of his throat. He met her eyes again, supporting his weight on his single arm, and cursed himself that he couldn't touch her unless he wanted to crush her under his weight.

She saw the desire in his eyes, and shifted them so that he could use his shattered arm to rest on the mattress with the help of her free one. Her lips parted as she blew out a gentle breath, an attempt to not let her emotions explode inside her chest.

Sasuke watched as she wet her bottom lip, and he wanted badly to take it between his teeth, but stopped himself, because no, he wanted to watch this.

As he'd expected, Sakura's reaction as he dipped his hand into her panties was erotic. A heavy blush dusted her cheeks as he found she was already wet, and she averted her eyes as he stroked her slick folds.

He rubbed a particularly sensitive spot, and she cried out softly, squeezing his cock from outside his boxers almost painfully. He failed to restrain his moan this time, so he buried his face in her neck to hide the slight heat visible on his face.

She got bolder, slipping her warm hand in to grip his length properly. He bit down on her shoulder as she tugged and started a rhythm which had him panting in her ear, trying to gain control or else he'd be finished there and now.

He stilled her wrist, ceasing his own fondling in order to remove them of their final barriers. She helped as he first tugged off her panties, and then his boxers.

They took a moment to look at each other, breathing quickening as they were ever more aware of what they were going to do.

He ran a finger up her slit, imagining his cock buried within the wet heat. She bit her lip as she watched him watch her, running a tentative hand down his hard chest.

Sasuke kissed her jaw before gripping his member and sliding it against her opening. He had to keep himself from thrusting into her straight away, reigning in his lust.

She wound her fingers in his hair in anticipation, tugging gently to show her encouragement. Sasuke met her eyes once more before he slowly started to push in.

He marvelled at the sight of them joined as he entered her, their hair contrasting each other so erotically, his dark against her light.

Sakura watched too, not wanting to miss the first time they were as close as any human could be. She contained her face to keep from showing any hurt, as this was inevitable, and she didn't want to discourage Sasuke.

The feel of her tight walls around him was intoxicating, but he was still aware of any signs of discomfort from her. Once he was met with a barrier, he decided he wanted her pain to be over with quickly, so without warning Sasuke plunged himself in up to the hilt.

Sakura flinched beneath him, muscles tensing as a searing ache overcame her. Though the trouble was clear on her twisted face, he couldn't help the groan that emanated from his throat as his engorged cock was buried inside of her.

She was glad at least one of them was getting pleasure out of this; Sasuke's face was contorted in pure bliss, but she was not bitter to this fact, because she had never seen him look this defenceless.

Sasuke started moving, hips thrusting slowly in and out of her. She bit back her tears, not wanting to show him the true extent of her agony. After another moment, the pain gave way to a soft euphoric feeling, and she looked down to see Sasuke grinding against her as he rubbed her clit to entice these feelings.

The sensation burned her core, and she heard the almost embarrassing sopping sound as their hips met.

Now that she was more accustomed to his length, she was able join his movements, which grew more insistent and uncontrolled with each passing minute.

He grunted every time her walls fluttered around him, hand finding the curve of her breast to squeeze in order to try and coax a more vivid reaction out of her. Not that he needed to; Sakura was flush with pleasure, her moans echoing softly by his ear.

He felt as if he couldn't take it anymore, but he wanted to prolong their pleasure, so willed himself on for just another moment, before he felt Sakura squeeze his cock so tightly he lost all control.

Sasuke tried not to crush her as he shot himself into her, head bowed and panting into the crook of her neck. Sakura jolted as she realised he had come, the knowledge that she had brought him to this peak causing her heart to constrict and a wave of pleasure to amount within her.

He carried on pounding sloppily as he rode out their orgasms, lungs deprived of oxygen for moment as he was filled with this overwhelming feeling once more.

As her body shook from the force of their feelings, he stilled her by a hand to her cheek, wanting to meet her eyes again.

They were dark and clouded, but still bright in a way that shocked him. He returned the heavy rapturous stare, heart full with contentment, because he could _feel_ again. Sakura had awakened something he had not previously thought possible.

And it had taken him this long to find it.


End file.
